Prime
by maverick9871
Summary: What if the history of the world was forgotten, what if the paths of 2 species became one. What if Kyuubi wasn't really a fox. One shot


I don't' own Naruto or transformers.

Naruto screamed as he fell from the cliff Jiraiya had pushed him off of as he tried to grab a hold of the walls only to slip off.

The world around him became a blur and the next moment he found himself in a long metal hallway and he thought "_what is this place."_

A voice said "**Please come this way Naruto, we have much to discuss."**

Naruto frowned and followed the tunnel and soon came to a huge cage with a seal and he saw the Kyuubi inside of it but before he could react the Kyuubi changed and Naruto said "WHAT. THE. HELL."

Time skip, the day of the Chunnin exams.

Genma stood in the arena with Neji and looked around and said "Last call, would Naruto Uzumaki please..." as he stopped as a noise was heard and out from the entrance came a motorcycle with a person on top of it and the bike stopped suddenly and the person on the bike flew over the handle bars and flipped in the air and landed on one knee while his other leg stood and he stood up and said through his helmet "That wasn't funny brow, you could have killed me." as he glared at the bike making everyone sweat drop

The bikes motor revved up and a static sound with pulses was heard and Naruto said "Fine, Transform and get the hell up there. Just because you wanted to be a glory hog hot shot doesn't mean that you can try and beat me up..

The bike revved back on one wheel and began to ride a circle around Naruto before going back to both wheels and drove toward the walls of the stadium and then to everyones shock it climbed the walls and when it went 20 feet in the air some of the spectators screamed thinking the bike was going to land on them when the bike began to change shape and looked like a humanoid like machine before it changed again and landed in an empty seat between a couple of Chunnins and revealed itself to be Konohamaru.

Konohamaru stood up and screamed "KICK HIS ASS PRIME."

Genma shook his head and said "Who are you." since the person was still wearing a helmet.

The person reached to remove his helmet and said "Sorry I'm late. I was hitchhiking while looking for my sensei and teammate on the road of life when I got picked up by my friend up there who offered me a ride." as he removed his helmet and showed everyone Naruto.

At this everyone who knew Kakashi face planted and Genma shook his head and said "Well you just made it. The first match between Neji Hyuuga and...."

Naruto said "PRIME....call me Prime from now on."

Genma said "Whatever....ready....fight."

Naruto smirked and Neji said "Give up. A loser like you has no chance of defeating a prodigy like me."

Naruto smirk grew into a big smile and said "Silly, silly, boy." as he opened his mouth and a static sound was heard along with pulses and Naruto closed his mouth and Neji asked "What was that."

Naruto said "Oh, that was me ordering the nannites in your body turn off your bloodline so you won't be able to use it unless I let you." making Neji and everyone in the crowd wide eyed.

Neji said "What." in a shock voice as he tried to activate his bloodline and he frowned and said "What did you really do. I can't even feel my chakra right now either."

Naruto put his finger to his chin and said "Oh yeah, I also told them to shut down all power to all weapon systems so now your just like your teammate Rock Lee, no bloodline and no chakra besides enough to live. In fact if I wanted to I could make it where he could use chakra anytime I want since I know what the real problem is since I know the truth now....To bad your so use to using chakra and your family Taijutsu that you don't have the skills to fall back on to defeat me so...your screwed and have already lost."

Neji sneered and said "You lie." as he charged forward and delivered a strike to Naruto heart and to his shock nothing happened and Naruto said "I've been hit by academy students who did more damage then you MR. OH SO GREAT PRODIGY."

Neji jumped back and said "How did you do this to me. How did you shut off my chakra and my bloodline."

Naruto looked board and said "Hey Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama, are you both interested in knowing how I can shut off anyone chakra in the world and bring an end to all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and medical jutsu if I so chose to." making everyone in the stadium wide eyed and all the ninja pale.

The Sandaime looked at the Kazekage and said "What do you think."

The Kazekage frowned and said "I would like to know what is going on. If he can do what he claims it could mean the destruction of every ninja village."

The Sandaime nods and shushined to the stadium floor and as did the Kazekage moments later.

The Sandaime said "What is going on Naruto and can you really do what you just claimed you could."

Naruto said "Did you notice the bike I rode in on. You couldn't see what happened to it from where you were seated but that bike was Konohamaru, your grandson. It is part of the secret I have learned in the last month. Would you like to know the secret as well."

The Sandaime looked at the Kazekage and he said "Very well, what is this secret you have learned."

Naruto turned his head and said "Yo, Optimus, you can come in now."

Everyone watched as a semi truck pulled in and stopped behind Naruto and Naruto said "Now Hokage-sama, this truck is actually the leader of his people and I ask that you have all the ninja in the stands to show proper respect and don't freak out when he reveals himself. Nobody is going to get hurt even if he is a bit....big."

The Sandaime said "Alright, Everyone stand down."

The truck began to change shape and everyone watched as it formed a 40 ft tall humanoid looking machine and the machine said "**Greetings, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Auto-bots."**

The Sandaime said "I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha and this is the Kazekage of Suna."

Optimus said "**It is nice to meet you and I am sure you have many questions that I will answer. You see I am nearly 400,000 of your years old**." making everyone wide eyed.

Optimus said "**My people came from a distant world called Cybertron to your world a little over 7000 years ago and we became friends and allies to the Humans of this world at that time. For nearly 400 years we were allies helping your race advance technologically until the people of this world also began to travel the stars to other worlds....at least until a virus was accidentally created in a lab that quickly spread across your world and killed the population of your world from nearly 900 billion down to a few million un**less then a month." shocking everyone as they heard this.

The Sandaime frowned and said "Do you have any proof of what you just claimed."

Optimus said "**Yes, you see the reason your grandson could transform like I did and why this human there has lost the ability to use chakra right now is all connected. At that time the fate of your species and mine had become one because Cybertron sun had exploded destroying it and my people had no where left to go and the humans of this world offered us a chance to call this world our new home. When the virus was released it killed the humans of your world by destroying the antibodies of your bodies since the virus was originally suppose to be a drug to help cure cancer. Without the antibodies in your body even food became as lethal as acid to you. The virus had no effect on my race but because of our friendship with the race me and the rest of my people took the mechanical antibodies of our body called nannites and gave them to the humans of the world resulting in nearly all of my people deaths to save your race. Those nannites merged with the humans and passed down from one generation to the next slowly changing the human race into a hybrid race of both of our species. This is how what you call Bloodlines was created as well as Chakra that is in your body now since chakra is actually the mental commands to activate the power cells of the nannites in your body as well as the bio-electrical impulses that your body naturally created. The more nannites that come on-line in your body the more chakra you have**." making everyone shocked.

The Sandaime thought a moment and the Kazekage said "So the reason this boy here was able to shut down the Hyuuga bloodline and his chakra was because he knew how to send a message to the nannites in the Hyuuga body telling them to turn off."

Optimus said "**Yes and he also taught the young boy up there how to activate the nannites to transform him from his human form to his machine form that all humans now have**."

The Sandaime said "If what your saying is true then this could change the very face of our world forever." as he looked up at Optimus.

Optimus said "**I have watched your species grow for many years and as I first said to my people you have the capacity to do both great and terrible things......I have seen times of war and times of peace....I ordered those who were left of my species to sit back and hid in plain view, watching your race grow and live out your lives like parents watching their children.....sometimes we had to step in and act as peace negotiators...sometimes we had to help you after a natural disaster nearly destroyed your world like when the ice caps that once stood on your poler caps melted and flooded most of the world that is still flooded...or when several volcano erupted blanketing the skies with ash that refroze the ice caps when the world cooled down from not getting much sunlight**."

Everyone had a new respect as they heard Optimus talk and Naruto said "How much longer do you have." as he looked at Optimus.

Optimus said "**Today when the sun sets I will become one with the matrix and pass on. That is why I have chosen to reveal myself like this and to warn the people of your world about a danger that is coming**."

At this everyone looked at him and Optimus said "**As I am sure most of you know when there are those who have powers to do things like I told you my people done there are also those who wish to have that power for themselves....from time to time I would meet a human who would either seek me out for their own greed or they would impress me and I would reveal myself to them. One such person was the six realm sage when I taught him how to access the nannites in his body that he taught the rest of the world...another man was Hashirama Senju and his brother Tobirama who I helped learned to use their advance weapon systems which is why one could control wood and another could manipulate water.....Unfortunately the secrets I gave to those 2 men were passed on to another named Madara Uchiha......he used the knowledge he gained from the brothers to advance his Sharingan eye to a new level. In case you don't know this the real way the Sharingan works is by reading the code that the nannites use to mold and shape the chakra you use and by reading and copying that code is how they are able to copy jutsu......When Madara came before me he used his new Sharingan eye on me to override the codes in my body like Naruto did to Neji and I became a slave to Madara**." making everyone frown.

The Sandaime said "But Madara is dead so your free."

Optimus said "**When in your machine form your organs don't age like they normally do. By faking his death, hiding and using his machine form Madara has slowed his aging down over the years. My race has the ability to scan an item or a creature and look like that creature or object to help camouflage ourselves. You have seen me before in my camouflage form when I was under the control of Madara. 14 years ago actually**."

At this nearly everyone paled and the Sandaime said "Your the Kyuubi."

Optimus said "**That is the name humans called me**."

At this everyone were trying to figure out what to do and Optimus said "**Naruto.....I have seen your life all these years and the fact you remained pure of heart even with everything that has happened has shown me that you are someone I am proud of....before I pass on I have 2 final gifts for you. The first is this.**" as he looked up and they saw the Yondaime on the head of Gambunta and it zoomed in and everyone saw the Yondaime holding a baby and heard the Yondaime say "Please forgive me for what I am about to do Naruto. Your mother and I both wanted to raise you and have a happy life together but she passed away from child birth and I won't be long in this world. I have asked the Sandaime to have the people treat you as a hero so they may love you in the place of your mother and me as we loved Konoha. I hope you live a long and happy life and I know no matter what you decide to do I will be proud of you...I love you and goodbye my son." as the hologram faded.

At this silence ran throughout the stadium and Optimus said "**Now for the final gift I need you to transform into your auto-bot form**."

Naruto nods and he began to transform to look like humanoid machine and Optimus reached up to his chest and pulled the plates apart and everyone saw a shining light and he pulled out the matrix and said "**This Naruto is the matrix of leadership. It is passed down from each leader our my people. It has the combined knowledge of each of the leaders. I pass this knowledge to you as payment for the pain you have suffered because of me**." as he handed it to Naruto who opened his chest cavity and put it in and once he did he began to grow until he was over 30 ft tall and Optimus said "**Now for my final gift**." as he placed his hand on Naruto body and Optimus body began to fall apart to pieces as electricity flew between them grabbing the body parts and connecting them to Naruto body making him look like a cross between a Semi and a monster truck. After all the parts were gone Naruto changed back to his human form and everyone gasped as now he was 6 ft tall and looked exactly like the Yondaime.

Naruto looked at the Sandaime and said "I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will only share the secrets that I know have with my family and those who are very close friends. The ability to transform will become a bloodline for my family and I wish to start a clan. The clan head will out of respect for what the Auto-bots did for our race as well as what Optimus has done for me will be known as Prime.....and if Konoha still hates me for the sacrifices that my family gave for the Godaime Kazekage might let me join Suna since Orochimaru has killed the Yondaime." as he looked at the Yondaime Kazekage who began to move and had the Sandaime in a choke hold with a kunai at the Sandaimes neck.

Naruto smirked and said "By the way Jiji, I also sent a message to Orochimaru body, the moment he came down here with you was the last moment he could use chakra so he has no jutsu and the Sand and Sound nins in the crowd who were preparing to attack us have also lost their ability to use chakra."

At that moment the Sandaime replaced himself with a log freeing himself.

The Sandaime said "How did you know that Orochimaru killed the Yondaime and about the invasion." as he glared at Orochimaru as all the nins in the crowd looked shocked and the sand and sound nins have quickly found they were surrounded and weakened.

Naruto saw Orochimaru surrounded by 20 ANBU who held weapons at the ready and Naruto said "Auto-bot, assemble."

Konohamaru jumped over the rail transforming into a motorcycle, A helicopter came flying into the stadium and landed and a pink punch bug came driving in and Naruto said "Reveal yourself and explain for the Sandaime what happened."

The Helicopter transformed into Udan, motorcycle to Konohamaru and the punch bug into Moegi and Udan said "I was flying over the village practicing because we wanted to do a big entrance when I saw the army outside the village preparing to attack and contacted boss who told us how to send a code with an hour delay to shut down their chakra. That is all we can shut down a person system so I flew over the forest and sent the signal to everyone in the forest and he sent Moegi to find Anko and told her who told the ANBU who are outside the village capturing the army while they are weakened and then Konohamaru came in and timed it so when Naruto was sending the signal to Neji to distract everyone Konohamaru could send the signal to all the sound and sand nins and Naruto did Orochimaru when Optimus transformed."

Orochimaru said "I'll kill you boy and have my reve...." anything else he was going to say was silenced as Anko appeared slicing his neck and without the use of chakra Orochimaru could not regenerate his body and began to bleed to death.

Naruto looked around and said "Anyways, you should be able use chakra again shortly Neji and just so you know I could have killed you at any moment when you were without chakra. I could have also done this." as he raised his arm and a ball of chakra shot out of his arm toward the trees and when it hit it exploded destroying the trees shocking everyone.

Naruto said "That's a family jutsu now......Proctor, even though I kicked his ass without a single punch I forfeit. I don't anyone else can claim that as a Gennin they used 3 academy students and defeated 2 armies without getting a scratch. Auto-bots, transform and roll out." as he transformed into a big foot pick up truck the same color as Optimus and music could be heard playing and everyone heard

**TRANSFORMERS, MORE THEN THE EYE...**

As he drove through the walls with a motorcycle and a punch bug following him as a helicopter flew into the air.

At that moment a swirl of leaves appeared in the middle of the ring with Kakashi and Sasuke acting all cool and nobody notice them arrive and Sasuke said "I thought you said the key to promotion was a cool entrance."

Kakashi looked around and said "Um.....are we late."

The Sandaime looked at Kakashi and said "Yeah, we had the entire exam and you never showed so Sasuke failed." making both Kakashi and Sasuke wide eyed as the Sandaime shook his head and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, do to the fact that half of our competitors are now under arrest and that the Kazekage is dead as well as our village has to deal with the 2 armies we captured I am calling the rest of the Chunnin exams canceled, have a good day." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi blinked and looked at the body of Orochimaru and said "So....what did we miss."

At this Anko said "Hey Kakashi, don't come looking for Blondy for the next few days."

Kakashi asked "Why."

Anko smirked and said "If you weren't always late you would know that wonder boy is going to get the ride of his life tonight." and thought "_and I might get one as well."_ as she left in a swirl of leaves leaving Kakashi with a sweat drop and he thought "_why do I always miss the good stuff."_

As Naruto arrived in the woods where the other Neo Auto-bots were he said "Good job and till all are one."

The 3 academy students said "Till all are one." as they each crossed arms forming a cube in the center of their locked arms.

Note

Sorry but I had this idea in my head and had to get it out so I could get back to my other stories.


End file.
